


I Want To Kill Everybody In The World

by DeprestAFconnoisseur64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Biological Weapons, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Irony, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Superheroes, Supervillains, Villains, Weapons, World Domination, hero/villain relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/DeprestAFconnoisseur64
Summary: Josef is your typical cartoon supervillian. He has his goofy weapons and such. He wants to do what is told in a song that has guided him from his chilldhood."I want to kill everybody in the world."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef, a master supervillain and 17-year-old prodigy, spends an evening watching his evil work unfold. 
> 
> While also showing his softer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, boy. Guess I should explain myself now, shouldn't I? Well, I should get this explaination over with.
> 
> First, after I uploaded the last-seen chapter of Bootleg, I actually kinda forgot about my fanfiction writing from that point onward. 
> 
> Another big reason I left was because, a little before the 2020 new year, I read a fanfic series, what are honestly the most disturbing fanfics I have ever read. It shipped Edward Scissorhands, from the movie, and Pyramid Head, from Silent Hill. I vented with the author about a week ago, and what they said about the series really shook me. She, basically, wrote what I consider a pedophillic ship, just because she thought it was "interesting to her". That and, when I was talking with the author, she said she'd let Pyramid Head r*pe Edward, until Edward was a sad mess. Yeah, I think I've said enough about that.
> 
> So, I guess that ironically motivated me to grow a pair and start writing again, Sad thing is, since my mom permanently grounded me off my phone since the start of 2020, so I'll be mostly writing these on my 3DS. Because of this setback, I'll be limiting the chapters to less than 1000 words. 
> 
> So yeah, welcome back. Let the games begin...

Josef chuckled slowly as he stared at the massive moniter in front of him. A world map stared back at him, dots of multiple colors peppered the seven contenents. There was a large number on the top of the screen; specifically, albiet gruesomely, a death count. It was at approximately 9,000,000. Josef's plan was working. It had been workimg for the past year, and the plan always will work untill that number reaches its maximum value. 

He relaxed in his huge, fancy chair. A chair with small wheels for transport. It featured crimsom leather and a golden base. A chair Josef treasured, built using his impressive IQ of 264. All of this, the computer in front of him, the massive chrome room he was sitting in, the birthday cake of an evil base he resided in, all of it was his and his alone.

The 17-year-old prodigy adjusted his black eyepatch (which wasn't a necessary add-on, he just thought it solidified his role as a badass villain). He ran his hair through his long, spiky black hair. He gently flicked the ends of his hair, which were tinted pink. He continued this for a little bit before speaking, his voice low, smooth and handsome.

"I'll get there someday... soon, the world will be in my hands, and I'll make it a better place..."

A better place. A whitewash utopia where everyone lived in peace. Everybody knew each other and they loved each other. That's what Josef wanted the most, world peace. However, there was one big hurdle standing between him and his dream.

Humans. 

Oh, how Josef HATED humans. They were just despicable little things, and the bad outweighed good. They started out well, sure, but after about the 18th century, everything went down the rabbit hole. Pollution, murder, mismanagement, abuse and neglect... all are reasons as to why this sad, blue pebble would be much better off without its dominant species. 

Humans were the main part of Josef's goal as a villain. His most favorite song, since he was in his early tweens, was "KiLL EVERYBODY" by dubstep music artist Skrillex. The song spoke to Josef at a spiritual level, especially since he inherented his evil base from his father, Josef's father gave him the entire real-estate for his seventeenth birthday. And after his father had left to try and rebuild himself for faster work production, Josef had the mansion to himself. And here Josef was now, working on his dream. What WAS Josef's goal? It was simple, as reflected in the song: "I... WANT TO KILL... EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD... OH, YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW... I... WANT TO EAT YOUR HEART..." Josef wanted to exterminate the human race. It sounded like a simple concept on paper, but there were about 7 billion people on Earth. 7 billion pests that Josef needed to exterminate. Was a huge undertaking? Yes. Did Josef enjoy the hell outta it? You bet your ass he did.

Josef smirked darkly. He was unstoppable, a true force to be reckoned with. And he loved himself because of it. But, he knew that, despite his magnificence, he still had his limits. And he thought about this now, since it was now past midnight. He ran his hands through his dark spiky hair and sighed. Sadly, villains needed rest, too. He got up from his fancy throne and left the room, sauntered down a massive, whitewash hall, over to a large door. A dark blue door rimmed with spikes. Josef grabbed a large, elegantly welded ddoorknob, and opened the door. 

The room he was presented with was the offputting master bedroom. The massive space was eerily decorated like a small child's bedroom. The floor was covered in grass green carpet with flower patterns of varying colors. The lower parts of the walls depicted the same terrain, going up from the floor a few inches before depicting a simple yet calming sunset. Josef went to the closet and got out of his formal attire and into a pair of pajamas, dark blue with simply designed rockets and moons dotted on the childish two-piece pajama set.

Josef, now rather drowsy, walked to a beautifully designed foot-tall box next to the sizable nightstand. He turned the crank on the music box and it stared playing a haunting yet soothing melody. After it started, Josef grabbed his binkie from on top of the nightstand, the one he had since he was just a baby. He put it in his mouth and did a reverse dive onto his bed, smiling at the bed's softness. He pulled up the soft blankets and snuggled under the covers. 

Why was such a badass supervillain, at 17-years-old no less, behaving like a small child? Josef thought it was comforting, to let go of all worries, and immerse yourself in a state of innocent bliss. That and Josef loved spending days inside, wearing his pajamas.

Josef was now fast asleep, resting peacefully. He dreamed of the day he'd finally defeat the human race and start on his empire.


	2. I Just Want One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day in the life of Josef, doing his villainous deeds so that he'll eventually wipe out the human race.
> 
> Josef also does some internal venting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates for this are going to be really choppy, and I apologize. I'm typing most of this on my 3DS with no means of backup. So I'll be having to save this work every few paragraphs at a time.

Josef yawned as he rose from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and smiled peacefully. The morning sun shone through the large window on his left. It was a beautiful day outside, and Josef almost smiled as he thought about spending a portion of the day outside... but frowned when he realized no one was around to experience it with him.

It hurt Josef's already fragile heart. He had all this knowledge and brilliance, and yet no one to share it with. He wanted so show his brilliance to another person besides his father, someone who was nice and loving. Someone who would be the good female figure Josef never had in his life. 

There were times where Josef had dreams where he spent time with a lady, a beautiful lady. She had whispy black hair and a pale face, with dark lips and pearly eyes. She had a soft voice, and a beautiful, innocent personality. Best part was that she wasn't even human, she was a cyborg. An amazing, breathtaking cyborg lady. 

Josef sighed as he was lost in his thoughts. He wished he had his lady, that she was real. But every time he thought of her, the realization of her fictional state hit him like a brick. Josef decided to stop fantasizing and get up. These humans weren't gonna destroy themselves... or rather, they were, but not in the optimal way.

Josef got up and out of his bed, changing from his pajamas into his formal wear. He went into the main computer room, where all the magic happens. He sat in his exuberant chair and saw the death count at the top of the computer monitor. The number had increased by almost another million. A sly smile had crawled onto Josef's face, an increase by an entire million meant his machines were doing business.


End file.
